<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spoopy tiems with First Aid and Pharma by Marlin_o_mania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907496">Spoopy tiems with First Aid and Pharma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlin_o_mania/pseuds/Marlin_o_mania'>Marlin_o_mania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crappy pasta, straight cocaine, there is no context</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlin_o_mania/pseuds/Marlin_o_mania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharma forgot to eat his Flintstones vitamin gummies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spoopy tiems with First Aid and Pharma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoes mad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First Aid walks into the med bay after closing. He had heard some noise when strolling down the hall and came to check it out. There, he saw Pharma squatting over a dead body while WAP by Cardi B was playing in the background. It was a lot for First Aid to take in.</p><p>“Pharma, what the fuck?” First Aid asks, the dead body wasn’t new, but the rest was.</p><p>“I’m shaking my ass, mind your damn business!” Pharma exclaims as  he waggles his non-existent cake.</p><p>“Ok, I get that, but what does the dead guy have to do with this?” he comes over to Pharma, trying to better gauge the situation. </p><p>“...Dead body?” Pharma tries to play innocent, like a dumbass. It wasn’t working.</p><p>Ratchet knocks down the door.</p><p>“Did you take your Flintstones vitamin gummies you sluts?!” </p><p>“No…” Pharma admits guiltily and gets up as if there isn’t a dead man on the floor.</p><p>“Fuck you.” Ratchet shoots Pharma with a gun made out of wrenches. Pharma dies.</p><p>“Damnit, Ratchet.” First Aid face palms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>